Il ricordodi lei
by Victor2
Summary: Il nomedi Lein pronuciato dopo tanti anni risveglia in Gokuemozioni contrastanti


I ricordi di Lein.  
  
"Lein" Quella singola parola riecheggiò chiassosa come un masso nella stanza da letto dove i quattro stavano trascorrendo la notte. Dormivano tutti da un pezzo ormai, tutti tranne Goku il cui stomaco brontolante reclamava per l'ennesima volta cibo. Eppure i suoi pensieri su cosa avrebbe potuto mangiare si placarono bruscamente non appena quel nome venne pronunciato. Il ragazzino si sollevò su un gomito e posò lo sguardo su Sanzo. Stava dormendo serenamente, eppure solo lui poteva aver pronunciato quel nome. il nome di Lein. Goku si portò una mano alla guancia, dove un antico dolore si riaccese violento più di quanto non lo fosse stato in passato. Dopo anni ritornava brutalmente, nella sua semplice (^_^") mente, lo sguardo di Sanzo, furibondo, irato, triste e ferito; il violento ceffone con il quale lo aveva ammonito; le sue urla quando gli aveva ordinato di dimenticarsi di lei. di Lein. Aveva ordinato al demone di dimenticarla e adesso gliela riportava alla mente così, prendendosi il lusso di pronunciare il suo nome, il nome di Lein che prima di svanire gli aveva semplicemente posato un bacio sulla nuca e gli aveva confessato di essere stanca di esistere. Lein che riempiva le loro vite di gioia e di colore si era stancata di esistere. nessuno dovrebbe stancarsi di vivere aveva pensato Goku, perché il mondo ha tante cose per cui vale la pena far attendere la morte, cose belle come i prati, come gli occhi di Sanzo. cose buone come il cibo (Lein cucinava davvero molto bene e Goku adorava quando cucinava solo per lui, perché Lein non gli aveva mai fatto pesare il suo famelico appetito, anzi.). Eppure a Lein tutte queste cose non erano bastate, aveva detto che avrebbe smesso di esistere e se n'era andata, no andata non era la parola giusta. Lein si era consumata sotto i suoi occhi e con un sorriso aveva supplicato Sanzo di sparare, di aiutarla a smettere di esistere e Sanzo. Sanzo aveva sparato, e lei gli ha sorriso. Il suo sorriso e il suo sangue, ecco i ricordi di Lein che si sarebbe trascinato dietro per sempre. Eppure c'erano state altre cose di lei che avrebbe dovuto ricordare, soprattutto dopo la sua morte, avrebbe dovuto ricordare il suo affetto, il calore delle sue braccia accoglienti e materne, i suoi sorrisi luminosi, sorrisi che contagiavano persino Sanzo che adesso non sorrideva più perché i suoi sorrisi se li era presi lei e se li era portati via. Lein che viveva solo per amare Sanzo, Lein che accettava di essere vista da tutti come una poco di buono, come una donnaccia, pur di non abbandonare Sanzo e Sanzo che si gettava fra le sue braccia, perché lì il mondo finiva e c'era solo pace. Ecco i ricordi che doveva risvegliare il sentire pronunciare il suo nome, non il sangue e il suo ultimo sorriso. Lein che lo adorava come un fratellino, che gli scompigliava i capelli castani e lo difendeva dagli altri, senza preoccuparsi che molti la odiassero più di quanto avessero mai avuto paura di lui. Lein che lo accoglieva tremante nel suo letto quando aveva un incubo, nonostante le ferree proteste di Sanzo che la voleva sempre tutta per sé, e che cedeva sempre quando quegli occhi di cristallo si posavano sui suoi... Doveva ricordare quella volta quando era entrato nella loro stanza mentre facevano l'amore e Sanzo furibondo gli aveva gettato addosso un cuscino, e lui era scappato imbarazzato nella sua stanza. Non aveva più pensato a quel giorno, quando il corpo snello e muscoloso di Sanzo si stava perdendo in quello ambrato e liscio di Lein. Gli erano sembrati bellissimi in quel momento e avrebbe voluto restare lì a guardarli amarsi se non fosse stata una cosa troppo intima perché ci fosse posto per il suoi curiosi occhi dorati. Doveva ricordare le lunghe ore passate ad osservarla mentre cucinava per lui facendogli sempre assaggiare tutto, raccontandogli storie fantastiche che si inventava sul momento solo per farlo felice. Lein non poteva vivere al tempio, le era proibito, ma aveva una piccola casetta al limitare del bosco, viveva da sola, non aveva famiglia, non parlava mai di niente che avesse a che fare con il suo passato, forse perché non lo ricordava o forse perché voleva dimenticarlo. Diceva sempre che la sua vita era cominciata nel momento stesso in cui aveva incontrato gli occhi di Sanzo e Goku sapeva cosa voleva dire, perché lui aveva provato la stessa emozione. Aveva sempre vissuto nella sua casetta, e la considerava la sua reggia, in realtà era bellissima e Goku vi passava interi giorni senza fare ritorno al tempio. Aveva conosciuto Lein durante una scampagnata nel bosco ed erano diventati presto grandi amici. Era stato proprio lui a presentarla a Sanzo, non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi come quei due avessero fatto ad innamorarsi nel giro di poco tempo, eppure il loro amore fu grande e dolce fino all'ultimo, fino a quando Lein non aveva chiesto di smettere di esistere e Sanzo aveva sparato e subito dopo aveva puntato l'arma contro la propria tempia premendo il grilletto. Il colpo si era conficcato nella parete di legno della casa, perché Goku aveva deviato l'arma, ma da quel giorno Sanzo cambiò, come se quel proiettile lo avesse davvero ucciso. C'erano volte in cui la sua serenità era più falsa dei sorrisi di Hakkai.  
  
"Non andartene Lein" mormorò ancora Sanzo Goku si rigirò nervosamente nel letto. Non voleva più pensare a Lein e sperava che il bonzo si svegliasse e lo schiaffeggiasse come aveva fatto il giorno della sua morte, dopo aver dato fuoco alla capanna e al corpo della donna che aveva amato, obbligandolo a dimenticare Lein, obbligandolo a dimenticare il suo sorriso e il suo sangue. quel giorno avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di spararle, avrebbe dovuto salvare anche lei, ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio, Lein stava svanendo sotto i suoi occhi, quella maledetta malattia se l'era divorata in poche settimane e lei non voleva più stare male. i suoi occhi. i suoi fragili occhi di cristallo, fragili come la sua anima. Lein aveva un'anima bianca e pura e dolce come la panna montata, non si poteva che volerle bene, ecco perché anche Sanzo non riusciva a fare a meno di lei, nonostante fosse un bonzo, nonostante tutto e lei. Lein viveva per Sanzo, viveva per vederlo sorridere e per renderlo felice e anche quando la storia della loro relazione divenne di dominio pubblico accettò senza alcun rimorso l'odio e il disprezzo altrui, perché il suo mondo iniziava e finiva negli occhi Sanzo e il resto non importava.  
  
Non ce la faceva più, non voleva stare da solo con il ricordo di Lein, stava piangendo e la colpa era tutta di Sanzo che aveva pronunciato dopo anni di silenzio il suo nome. che fosse lui a placare il suo dolore. Goku si sollevò dal letto e furtivamente entrò in quello del monaco che non appena lo sentì si destò guardandolo in maniera torva. Goku vedeva bene i suoi occhi illuminati dalla luna. Occhi di ghiaccio, il sole aveva abbandonato quegli occhi. "Io non ci sono riuscito Sanzo. se ci penso il tuo schiaffo mi fa ancora male, ma non ci sono riuscito a dimenticarmi di Lein." confessò con sguardo basso. Non poté vedere gli occhi del bonzo addolcirsi, ma sentì chiaramente le sue mani abbracciarlo (Sanzo non lo abbracciava mai, se voleva essere affettuoso lo prendeva a sventagliate piuttosto). "Neanch'io Goku, neanch'io!" confessò amareggiato e non disse più nulla, mentre il buio li ingoiava ancora. ****************************************************** "Che ci facevi nel letto del monaco scimmia pervertita?" lo stuzzicava Gojo tirandogli le orecchie "Io non sono un pervertito, l'unico pervertito qui sei tu!" disse Goku ribellandosi ai suoi continui soprusi, ma era difficile litigare bene nella jeep. "Pervertito a chi, stupida scimmia?" "A te, Kappa senza cervello!". Sanzo al limite della pazienza li colpì con il suo ventaglio mettendoli a tacere entrambi, non aveva voglia di sentire la loro voce perché disturbava i suoi ricordi, ricordi che aveva accantonato in un angolo remoto del suo cuore e che i sogni della notte scorsa avevano portato a galla, ricordi amari e dolci, ma pur sempre cari. i ricordi di lei che se n'era andata. di lei che gli aveva rubato i suoi sorrisi. di lei che lo aveva supplicato di sparare di aiutarla a smettere di esistere, ma che nonostante tutto era ancora lì fra i suoi pensieri. i ricordi di Lein.  
  
SEZIONE VANEGGIAMENTI PURI ED INCONTROLLATI (DA MANICOMIO) SOTTOSEZIONE: VANEGGIAMENTI DI UNA POVERA PAZZA E DI UN BONZO STRAFICO!!!! SOTTO-SOTTOSEZIONE: VIETATA AI DEBOLI DI CUORE  
  
Forse non è venuta come speravo, anche perché scriverla è stata una necessità del momento piuttosto che qualcosa di meditato e studiato. Spero che vi piaccia e che mi mandiate tantissimi commenti. Sanzo: mi è toccato fare la parte del sentimentalone e voglio essere ricompensato lautamente! Quindi chi non commenta muore!!! (sfodera la West e Smith) - Victor: non essere il solito violento - Sanzo: Bada scrittrice dei miei stivali già sono incazz**** perché una volta tanto che mi trovo una bella figliola (ragionamento alla Gojo = pervertito) tu mi combini stò scherzo! Victor: non prendertela ti prometto che la nuova ff ti divertirà molto - Sanzo: e chi ci crede! (mi gira le spalle) a proposito scrittrice senza futuro, mi sbaglio o devi ancora finire IL GIOCATTOLO???? Victor: Acc! Se n'è ricordato!!! Sanzo: ti ho letto nel pensiero mentre dormivi e (a parte i sogni sconci di cui sono spesso il protagonista = pervertita ma ti rendi conto di quello che sogni? Persino Gojo resterebbe senza parole se solo lo sapesse) mi pare di aver intravisto come vuoi farmi finire, tu provaci soltanto ed io ti sparo un bel proiettile in quella testolina bacata che adesso hai fatto diventare anche arancione, e ti procuro una presa d'aria per raffreddare quel coso fumante che ti ritrovi al posto del cervello! Capito!!!!! Victor: sono emozionata. Sanzo: cosa c'è da emozionarsi stupida scrittrice da strapazzo Victor: a dire il vero sono emozionata per due motivi: il primo è che non ti ho mai sentito dire tante parole una dietro l'altra, la seconda è che tu mi hai spiato nella mente questo vuol dire che non ti sono indifferente? Sanzo: ma che stupidaggini dici stupida femmina con il nome di un maschio (è diventato rosso come un peperone) Victor: ora ci penso io a scioglierti, te lo ricordi il sogno con il miele???? Sanzo: pervertita!!!! Victor: è la tua ultima parola? Sanzo: SSSSIIIIIII!!!!!!! Victor: peggio per te, vedrai che ti combino nei prossimi capitoli de Il Giocattolo!!!!! (aria soddisfatta) Sanzo: gulp!!! Questa fa sul serio!!! Non arrabbiarti dai vediamo un po' che ne dici se ti porto a vedere il film degli X_MEN 2? (colpita e affondata) Victor: Paghi tu però, anche il pop-corn, le patatine, il sandwic, la coca- cola e tutto il resto? Sanzo: (questa ragiona peggio di Goku!!!) va bene! ( tanto io ho ancora la carta di credito dei SanBuzzoshin, sai che me frega) Victor: EVVIVA! 


End file.
